Circles
by Bindi
Summary: A moment in time story where Will had to deal with the circle of life. My first real attemp at an exercise like this.


This is a moment in time story where Captain Riker has to come to grips with a loss. Set six years after Nemesis

Disclaimer: We all know the drill. TNG characters belong to Paramount. The scenario and additional characters are mine. 

Circles

Whoever penned the phrase that life was a circle could not have been more apt. There definitely was an ending and a beginning facing the small family. The family was growing, but at the moment the only one on anyone's mind was the one that was lost. The mountains of Alaska were serving as a backdrop for the ceremony that was about to begin. Faces shown with both sorrow and peace. The man who was at the podium unfortunately showed only regret.

Being an experienced command officer, Captain Will Riker could mask the grief. However the regret refused to allay itself from the Captain's face. He was unable to mask it completely and as a result his face was a study in the regret that had been part of the loss. Even though no one else could seen the pain that was in him at the moment his wife knew exactly how he felt, she always did. The service was at the point when he would need to speak. He allowed his mind to caress hers, giving him the courage that he would need. Beside Deanna was their daughter Julianna. The little girl was only five but she was beginning to show the earliest signs of being empathic. She gave her father a small smile, the same one her mother had given him. He began.

"Kyle Riker was a man of deep convictions. Throughout his life he never went after any goal without giving it his all. He was very passionate about everything. Whether it was a diplomatic assignment or a simple match of _an bo jitsu_ he tackled each with the same drive. 

"The same could be said of his relationships. When he called someone a friend it was valued and protected with the same, if not more, ferocity of a battle with on he called an enemy.

"Although he rarely openly showed it there was one emotion he felt more strongly about; love. So strong was his conviction to love that he never married again after his wife, my mother died. It took many years for me to understand why he acted the way that he did. When I finally learned the philosophy behind his actions I realized that he was trying to show how much he did care. 

"Kyle Riker was a man from which we all could learn. His message was one of strength, conviction, and passion. I believe that he was trying to show us to always live life to the fullest, the way that he did, to truly go after ones passions wholeheartedly. 

"He was a good man, and now I know a good father. I will miss you Dad." With that Will stepped from the podium to allow the officials the chance to say good bye to one of their own. Reaching Deanna he silently allowed himself to begin to mourn. He felt the loving touch of Deanna as she brushed his mind.

_Imzadi, it's ok. Let it go._

I love you. And he did let go. All of the grief, anger, and regret at the hard times that he and his father had been through. He knew that he would heal, but right now it hurt.

_It's ok Daddy. Grampa is happy._

Will and Deanna both stared at their daughter. She was only one-quarter Betazoid. She had demonstrated precociousness by developing empathy in the past few months. Even full Betazoids usually did not show any mental abilities before their teens. Neither of them spoke to her but Will let her feel the pride he felt for her. She stepped closer to her father, hugging him as she did so.

Will did not remember any of the rest of the funeral. Like his father he went after his goals single mindedly, and at the moment all he could focus on was the grief he felt. It was not until Deanna jostled his shoulder that he realized that it was time to go. He straightened, sighing as he did so. There was still a dull ache in his heart, but that too would heal in time.

"Will, let's go. We need to rest." She brightened some. "Remember, we have to be in Labarre in the morning. And I for one need sleep. Your son is demanding it."

Will did feel his spirits lift looking at his wife. She was not showing yet, but Deanna was pregnant with their second child, a boy this time. And tomorrow he would be named Godfather. This was something he never expected. Not only did he never expect to serve in that role, it was by whom he had been asked to do so, Jean Luc Picard. After more years than it took Deanna and he to finally admit their love, Jean Luc and Beverly realized that they should be together as well. The result, one Yvette Renee Picard was to be his Goddaughter. 

As the trio left Will thought of the words that had gone through his head before he gave his father's eulogy. Here he was leaving his own father's funeral and tomorrow he would be at a naming ceremony. A death and a birth. Life really was a circle.

With a final silent farewell and turn of the circle he tapped his combadge. "Riker to _Titan_. Three to beam up." Holding his wife and daughter's hand he spoke once more. "Energize." 


End file.
